Personalities Collide
by ChibiWolfWriter
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if the key and lock opened the door. This is a story of my OC and another OC that will be paired eventually. This is my first story so please enjoy. This will be rated T, because I am afraid of how people could take it.


**AKI'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm being as drowsy I am in the morning ignore it and turn to the other side and fell back asleep. Then my mom comes inside my room and woke me up at 6:30 am. I decide to get out of my bed when she left **(A/N: Never liked to get up anyway xD)** when I get up I see 2 eggs in my bed. One egg was a dark blue with a black paintbrush on it. The other one was a yellow-gold color and had a bronze colored wing on it. Not thinking much I put them in my bag and start to get ready for school, before I left I put on my necklace that had a door on it. Oh, by the way did I mention I go to Seiyo Academy? Well it's not such a big deal it is just a school in my option. I go downstairs and say "Bye." Before getting a piece of toast and exiting my house. I run 3 quarters of the way before my side hurts. I make it to class with 5 minutes to spare. I sit down next to my close friend Amu and her best friend Rima.

Amu then says "Nice job. At least you're not late this time."

Then I notice 4 tiny people speaking.

The blue one was wearing a blue outfit and a blue barrette with a blue spade on it, drawing the pond outside the window.

The pink one was wearing a pink cheer leading outfit and a pink heart on her visor, chatting with the green one.

The green one was wearing a green dress and a white and green head band (**A/N: Don't know what it's called xD)** with a green clover attach to it.

Finally, the orange one was wearing an orange skirt and shirt and a headband with a large orange diamond and behind the big diamond was a smaller one, was smiling knowingly while she sat with Amu.

Then after that Nikaidou Sensei came inside and began the lesson.

**After School…..**

After school I ask Amu about the tiny people. I expected her to look at me crazy but she just nods and takes me to the Royal Garden with Rima. I sit down near the fountain and look at my reflection and play with the water while they talk in the background. Then suddenly, someone puts their hand on my shoulder I look up and find it is a middle school aged boy with brown hair and green eyes.

He then asks me kindly "Why are you here?"

I then point to Amu and he then understands and nods.

**KUKAI'S POV**

I enter the Royal Garden and find a girl with waist length auburn hair with light blue eyes sitting near the fountain. I go up to her a put a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me.

I ask her "Why are you here?" and she points to Amu.

I nod and leave her and go up to Amu and ask again why she is here Amu says "She can see my Charas so I brought her here."

I ask confused "So she has some of her own?"

Amu then says "I don't know. You can ask her."

I then go back to the girl and ask her if she has any tiny people as she put it. She then replies no. I sigh and leave for the day since it was sundown.

**AKI'S POV**

I walk home and put the two eggs on the counter and go do my homework.

After I did my homework I started to paint on my canvas. After a while I get frustrated about how it turned out.

Suddenly, the dark blue egg starts to shake. I take one look at it and fall asleep in minutes because of the long day.

In the morning I do my usual wake up call and head to school. Since today I had art class I headed there.

When I get to the class room I put my stuff at my seat and ask Nikaidou Sensei who is my partner.

I was mad! It was the person I have hated since I have met her… Saaya Yamabuki.

I say nothing while the idiot talks her head off about how great she is. I sweat drop at the painting when it is finished.

Suddenly a voice said "From a girl who can't draw. To one who can!" Then I suddenly I had black cat ears and tail. In minutes I had completed another painting. When they disappeared I was standing in front of an amazing painting. I was in awe and I noticed a tiny girl with black hair that had side bangs and was shoulder length and dark blue eyes. She had black cat ears and tail and was also wearing a dark blue baggy shirt and blue shorts with a black paintbrush on a chain attached to the shorts she also had black boots, finally, she had a small blue pouch on her side.


End file.
